Hikaru the Scarlet Flyer
by pankuhazado
Summary: (This is a story that starts after the war in Marineford) She is a girl named Hikaru, she is Red Hair Shanks daughter and wants to meet up with Luffy to continue to the New World with him and his crew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two weeks after the war ended in Marineford, Shanks' boat is back to its normal routine in the New World. Everyone is still sleeping except for one soul, Hikaru. Sitting on a chair with her long red hair blowing in the small morning breeze; she has found a new bounty poster. This bounty poster was about the rookie pirate Monkey D. Luffy. "It's been a while Luffy, I think we should meet again soon." Hikaru said, as she put the poster down on the coffee table; she then gets up, looking at the empty deck. Hikaru then faces the door to the boy's bedroom and takes a deep breath.. "Hey! You lazy asses! When are you planning on getting up and working already?!" Lucky Roo, Yasopp and many other crew members stumbled out of the bedroom only minutes later. "Whats the big hurry?" asked Shanks as he was walking over to Hikaru. "Well, dad, we really need to get up earlier if we want work to get done right? Anyways I had something to tell you." Shanks now had a worried look on his face. "Is it bad news?" Hikaru answered "Well of course not, I'm just going to head to Sabaody Archipelago. I was planning on leaving today actually." Shanks in amazement had to ask "What? You're going to leave your father out here with this bunch? Why do you need to go to Sabaody Archipelago?" Hikaru quickly answered "I want to see Luffy before he reaches the New World." Shanks thought for a moment and replied "Oh, is that so? Okay just stay in touch. Alright guys! The show's over, get to work already!"

A couple of hours later, after Hikaru had said all her goodbyes, she flies off in the Sabaody direction using an eternal pose to Fishman Island. Hikaru is a devil fruit user of the Clime Clime Fruit. Not only can she control Air but her devil fruit allows her to control all elements, however it is extremely difficult so Hikaru is unable to control some elements. The Clime Clime Fruit is a Logia type devil fruit, she can decide what element her body can be at any given time.

Hikaru has now arrived in Sabaody and is heading to grove 13. As she lands in front of Shakky's Rip Off Bar, Shakky is throwing out a couple of guys that seem to have wondered into the wrong bar. Shakky is about to close the door when she sees Hikaru standing there and says "Hi, can I help you?" Its been years since Shakky and Hikaru had last seen each other. "Shakky, yeah Hey its me, Hikaru. It's been a while, am i imposing?" said Hikaru "Oh my, Hikaru you've grown so much; i didn't recognize you! No, come on in." says Shakky while waving Hikaru over to her. Hikaru walks to the door and stumbles in to see that nothing here had changed. She closes the door as Shakky says "What brings you here today? I never get visits like this one." Hikaru answers "Yeah, I'm sorry but could you tell me about Luffy?"...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"2 years huh? Well I guess I'll have to wait on this island for the time being." said Hikaru while looking at Shakky. Hikaru then takes a sip of her glass of water to then set it down on the wooden counter and asks "Is it okay for me to stay here a couple of times a month? I'll try not to hang around here to much not to cause you any trouble." Shakky who was whipping the already clean counter with a dirty rag answers "Well yes, you can stay here as long as you want; you are no trouble at all." Hikaru looks at Shakky with a big smile "Thanks, and you know you're just dirtying the counter with that rag." Shakky looks at what once was a clean counter and laughs.

"What am I going to do for 2 years, for now I'm just going to have some fun." Hikaru says to herself as she walks through grove 14. She can sense the bounty hunters lingering near by unsure if they should strike or not. This however, does not bother Hikaru in any way since she is use to a lot more. "If I'm not mistaken there is a bar in grove 17. I think I'll go for a little visit." she says as she changes direction to go to grove 17. She usually hangs around the lawless areas because if a marine saw her, she knows she would be in trouble.

A couple of minutes later she arrives in grove 17 and is facing a bar filled with thugs and pirates; she believes that she'll have fun. She walks over to the bar and pushes the swinging doors open, accidentally making one break off its hinges. "Oh snap, sorry I didn't want that to happen." She says as she looks up from the door that was now in the wooden floor and takes a glance around the bar, that she now realized everyone was staring at her. "Great unwanted attention, let me just fix it for you" she tells the bartender as she picks up the wooden door off the floor. She then places it where it once was and melts the metal into place and tries to swing it. She then exclaims while laughing "Its holding, just not swinging." She turns around and awkwardly walks over to the bar to sit down on a shabby old stool. The bartender lifts and eyebrow while looking at Hikaru and asks her what she would want. "Only a glass of sake my dear sir." she says as she twirls around on her stool to look at everyone in the bar. She caught a glimpse of a new rookie that was part of the Supernovas. As the bartender put down the glass of sake beside Hikaru he says "Here you go, if I were you I wouldn't be staring at those guys." Hikaru picks up the glass and takes a sip "How come old man, they look cute." Hikaru answers then turns around to face the geezer of a bartender as he answers "They are one of the top crews lately, There are two members that are supernovas. Wouldn't want to mess with those guys." As he said that, Hikaru's eyes lit up. She then finished her glass of sake and stood up "That could be some fun for me then." She said as she winked at the bar tender. Hikaru then turns around and starts walking towards their table. They were now looking at her as she walked in their direction. The right hand man whispered something in the captains ear, which to Hikaru, look to have made him uncomfortable. She then realized that they knew who she was. When she gets to the table, she sets a hand down on the table and says "Hey Eustass, its an honour to meet you in person; instead of reading about you in the papers." Hikaru is now staring at Eustass to see what he will do. Eustass sets his glass of sake on the table and leans forward to say "Huh, to think we would keep meeting big shots on such an insignificant island like this one. What the hell do you want, _Hikaru_?" Hikaru smiles to that answer. She pulls a chair to their table and sits down with them. Hikaru asks Eustass "I'm looking for some fun, are you able to provide me the entertainment I want?" As she says that, the crew gets up around Eustass and leaves out the door without saying a word. Only Kidd is left here, and he's looking at her with an interesting expression. He then gets up and says "I can't. You want a fight, and I wish I could fight you however, I could not beat you at this moment." He walks towards the door, kicks a table out of his way and is quickly out of the bar. Hikaru then slumps down and sighs "Screw you Kidd, these 2 years are going to be quite long. I might as well train too then." Hikaru says as she waves to the bartender for another glass of sake.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikaru was now dragging herself through Sabaody to reach Sabaody Park, since she has nothing better to do. While Hikaru is walking, she occasionally passes by women in skirts. For the fun of it, she whips air under their skirts and laughs it off as they run away. However, only contenting her for a couple seconds, which is not enough for her. Hikaru enjoys fighting, but no one in Sabaody wants to fight her.

As she reached Sabaody Park she says "Man, this would be more fun if Luffy was here." And walks into the park. She goes into the horror house first, but is extremely disappointed at how dull it is. After the horror house, Hikaru decides that it is too boring alone. She heads for the exit and in the direction to Shakky's bar.

As she is slowly walking up the thousands of steps in front of Shakky's bar, Hikaru says "What will I do for 2 years, and what will I tell Shakky? I haven't even been gone a day yet and I'm already back." She gets to the top of the stairs and stops to look at the bar. She is thinks to herself how lonely Shakky must be when she passes years alone here. She starts walking towards the door. Half way there Hikaru trips on her own feet and dives head first into the door. "Ouch, oh that didn't even hurt." Hikaru says as she stands up and dusts off her clothes. She grabs the door handle and turns it. She opens the door to see that the bar is empty. She enters the bar and closes the door behind her and calls out "Shakky! Are you here?" No answer comes from Shakky's room either. Hikaru slumps down on the couch and plays with water by making it twirl around her fingers.

A couple of hours later, Shakky returns from an unknown location. When Shakky sees Hikaru on the couch her eyes widen and says "Oh you're here? I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Hikaru floats off the couch over to a stool and sits down. Shakky sets a glass of sake for Hikaru and asks "Do you need anything?" with a concerned expression across her face. Hikaru can't help to ask "Shakky, can you please train me these next 2 years? I want to be much stronger." Concern turns into surprise, it takes several minutes until Shakky answers "I could, but I am not the best trainer for you." Hikaru smiles and leans over the counter and says "No, you are Shakky I've known you forever. Plus, you have a lot of experience!" Shakky can't help but smile and say "Alright we'll start tomorrow." She then turns around and puts the bags under the counter.

It was now 7 A.M. And both Shakky and Hikaru were up and training. "So, we are going to try to make you control as many elements as you can. It is going to be hard, but I know you can do it." Shakky says as she sits down in a garden chair. "Okay, I can only control Water, Air and Fire right now." answers Hikaru "I would like to start with Earth, then I would want to try to mix elements!" says Hikaru with excitement. "Alright, one step at a time, we do have to years after all." says Shakky as they start the strenuous training for Hikaru.


End file.
